The Earth's Last Days...? The Final Reploid Clash!
by The Silent Enigma
Summary: With X injured from Dynamo, can the Earth trust these two mysterious reploids to protect it until Zero returns?
1. The Prologue...or recap of events.

The Earth's Last Days…?  
  
The Final Reploid Clash!  
  
This is only a recap of the previous events and just consider it a Prologue, okay? Thanks…  
  
  
  
Half a year ago, the Maverick Hunters faced a new strain of the Maverick Virus that took over the space colony, Eurasia lead by a mysterious reploid named Dynamo that was on a crash-course for the Earth. In an attempt to stop the colony, Zero flew into the Eurasia colony using a rebuilt space shuttle and crashed into the colony, destroying it, but the debris of the colony rained chaos down on the Earth, almost destroying all life on the surface and bringing the new virus back with it. It was up to X to face this new threat alone and to search for Zero's body. To the hunter's surprise, Zero had been infected directly with the new virus, thus labeling it the "Zero Virus". Zero had went "Maverick" once again and X had to strike down his partner and best friend, and still face Sigma alone. After a long and tedious effort, X had defeated both Zero and Sigma, but in a ditch effort, Zero sacrificed himself to save X from Sigma's last attack.  
  
Three weeks after the Eurasia incident, all remaining reploids and Hunters were working together on the ravaged surface of the Earth to rebuild cities on it for the humans, which now lived underground. X had been fully repaired, and equipped with Zero's "Z-Saber" from his fairly recent battle with Zero and Sigma and was leading a huge unit of reploids that were searching the terrain for various supplies and remains. Meanwhile, a lone reploid scientist by the name of "Gate" found a mysterious power chip and immediately realized who it belonged to. A week later, Gate had created his elaborate plan to take control of all reploids, thus he went "Maverick" and put his plan into action. During an excavation mission with the other hunters, X detected various maverick activity in the vicinity and thus went on a mission to investigate these turn of events. X's search led him to a "Nightmare Investigator" by the name of "High Max". The two dueled and X was simply no match for this mysterious, yet powerful Reploid.  
  
Two days later, the reploid leader named "Isoc" held a worldwide conference concerning the recent nightmares that reploids have been having. Isoc confirmed that the dreams consisted of Zero begging reploids to stop helping the humans and to destroy them for good. Thus, Isoc labeled it the "Zero Nightmares", as he believed it was a new and interesting form for the previous Maverick Virus. Isoc also announced that 8 "Nightmare Investigators" will be searching around the world for the source of the nightmare, with them being led by High Max. Enraged by the lies he heard by Isoc, X began his own investigation on the recent nightmares that plagued the "Dark Earth". Just as he suspected, the investigators were all actually Mavericks and X knew he had a difficult job ahead of him without Zero's usual assistance. During his investigation, the Zero Nightmare tried to take over X and he resisted, which led to battle between X and a "Zero Clone", which was no match for X. Once X defeated the "Zero Nightmare", the nightmares ceased, but he still had a group of Mavericks to deal with alone. Barely, X defeated the 8 Investigators and headed for Gate and Isoc's secret laboratory to stop their hideous plans from going any further.  
  
X was the Earth's last hope to stop a new virus from spreading once again and the pressure was high. He once again ran into High Max who had reached its full potential in power and X was still no match for it even with his armor. Just as it seemed it was the end for our champion, a familiar form stepped in and defended X. To X's amazement, it was the REAL Zero, rebuilt, and upgraded to his full potential. High Max immediately tried to intervene, but this new Zero was just too much for him and Zero quickly retired the powerful Maverick. X and Zero quickly shared their joy to see one another, but decided to save their pleasantries until after their mission. X and Zero both rushed to the vile depths of Gate's lab to find Gate and Isoc working on a new body for their master, which of course was Sigma. Zero ordered X to go ahead and stop Sigma's progress, while he handled Gate and Isoc. Zero had a score to settle with the two for ruining his great reputation and quickly dealt justice to the two Mavericks. Zero could feel this new "urge" he had, to fight and to destroy all who oppose him. Worried about X, Zero rushed to his aid to find the two of them locked into the heat of battle. To Zero's surprise, X dealt with Sigma rather easily since he was incomplete and rather weak in power. With Sigma's last frantic surge of power, he beared a premonition to our champions…  
  
"Zombie" Sigma: (He speaks in a frantic and broken tone, while coughing up oil.) "Hehehe…foolish Hunters! I may be gone…but the real threat has yet to come!"  
  
X: "Sigma, you've been defeated once again and stay gone this time!", exclaimed X in his high pitch voice.  
  
Zero: "……What do you mean…"real threat"?"  
  
"Zombie" Sigma: *cough* "You'll see once my master arises and destroys all of you useless reploids, and brings order to this accursed planet!"  
  
Zero: "…Not happening. So shut-up…and just die!!" (With that said, Zero draws his enhanced saber and drives it through Sigma's Power Crystal with a look of distinct pleasure in his distant eyes.)  
  
X: "A little harsh Zero….but justice no less." (His eyes watching Zero closely, as he feels something is different about him now.)  
  
Zero: "…Hmph. Get out now X, while I destroy this place.", said Zero with a serious, yet distant tone of voice.  
  
X escapes from Gate's lab to turn and see it become engulfed in flames as Zero teleports out next to X. Both Hunters stare at the sea of flames that they had caused and began to wonder. They began to wonder if this is finally the end of their struggle against Mavericks. The future was looking rather bleak thus far, but X just sighed and placed a gentle hand on Zero's shoulder as he turned and headed back to base, their mission completed. Thus ended the Eurasia Saga, but little did they know that the real war was about to begin to decide the fate of "Dark Earth"…  
  
Ok, that's the end of the prologue. I'll have the first chapter up soon. Thanks go to my girl Mel for inspiring me to put my stuff on here. Much love to you!  
  
Ken 


	2. Evil on the Horizon...A New Threat?

Evil On the Horizon….  
  
  
  
It has been quite peaceful the past six months since the Nightmare Mission, and some of the cities are getting very good progress by the reploids. For once, even the Sun has been able to shine down on "Dark Earth" from all of the smoke and debris still floating amuck in the atmosphere. Humans and reploids alike are beginning to find new hope for a brighter future.  
  
The Maverick Hunter HQ has been rather quiet in activity and has devoted all of its units to rebuilding purposes, including X and Zero's unit. It's been a hard day of labor for our heroes as they return to HQ for the evening to relax.  
  
X: "Hey Zero….how much did your unit accomplish today?"  
  
Zero: "Hmm…the same old. I try not to push them too hard."  
  
X: "Yeah, I know…it's gonna be a long and hard road for awhile…", said X with a soft, high pitch sigh.  
  
After a brief conversation, Alia and Signas enter the lounge area where X and Zero are.  
  
Alia: "And how are our two top-notch Hunters doing this fine evening?"  
  
Zero: "…The usual I suppose." (He closes his eyes and leans on a nearby wall, sighing quietly to himself.)  
  
Signas: "X, I wanted to let you know that Douglas has repaired your Ultimate Armor fully."  
  
X: "Great. It'll help a great deal with my unit to speed the process of our jobs, especially mine."  
  
Alia: "X, how is everything going within your unit anyway?"  
  
X: "Fine I guess. My men have found a new hope…I think everyone did when the Sun finally shined down upon us after 6 months…." (He shook his head and clenched his fist, starting to feel the peace he ever so longed for.)  
  
Signas: "Zero….why so quiet my friend?" (As he spoke, a concerned look overtook his facial expression.)  
  
Zero: "Nothing to say…I'm tired. I'll be heading to my chambers now. Tell my men to be up and ready to deploy at 600 hours, got it? (He gave Signas a firm look as he took his leave of them.)  
  
X: "Zero…old friend, what weighs your heart so?" (X just sighs to himself, knowing that something still occupies Zero's thoughts constantly.)  
  
  
  
Hours pass as the reluctant Zero stirs in his restoration period, or "sleep" if you prefer…  
  
???: "How are the repairs going on Zero?", spoke a soft, yet familiar feminine voice.  
  
Zero: "Ugh…huh…?" (His eyes blurry, but he can tell he is sealed inside a strange capsule.  
  
Computer Voice: "Nearing completion of repairs….80 percent complete ma'am."  
  
???: "Excellent. Computer, proceed as planned with the Zero Upgrade…he must be stronger than X…for he is a key part of our plans."  
  
Zero: "Stronger than….X…?", whispered Zero faintly to himself. (Just from talking, Zero was drained from lack of sufficient power and fainted once again.)  
  
Computer Voice: "Proceed with upgrade of Titanium "Z" Alloy, 5 Charge Level "Z-Buster" Cannon, new "High Velocity Foot Armor", "Z-Saber Deluxe" Upgrade, and "Maverick Console Control Chip" installation. (After announcing its commands, it begins adding the various topics mentioned into Zero's programming.)  
  
???: "Ohh…I just tingle at the thought of you Zero. I just find you so….SEXY. My master will be very pleased…oh yes…hehehehehe…", says the mysterious female reploid with a cute, hysterical chuckle.  
  
Zero continues to toss and turn in his sleep, obviously being affected by his strange dreams.  
  
???: "Wake up handsome…you're completed…" (She just stares at Zero's body fully repaired like an infatuated little girl.)  
  
Zero: "……."  
  
???: "Hey…….HEY!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The yelling in his dream causes Zero to rise out of his "bed", panting heavily. Zero could understand what these dreams told him as his mind still pondering these nightmares, that he didn't even notice the alarm ringing.  
  
Alarm Voice: "ALL MAVERICK HUNTERS!! WE HAVE A SITUATION IN PROGRESS!! PLEASE REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY!! I REPEAT…."  
  
Zero: "What's…all the commotion?" (He shrugs quietly to himself and heads for the Command Center and meets up with X and the gang.)  
  
Signas: "You're here Zero! We've got an army of Mavericks attacking the nearly completed "Sector 7!!"  
  
Zero: "Calm yourself…I'll deal with them. I've been feeling the urge for a good battle. Besides…I've been bored," said Zero with a small grin forming on his face.  
  
X: "I'm coming along of course!"  
  
Zero: "Sure X…just don't get in my way."  
  
X and Alia: "……"  
  
Zero: "Ready to go…?"  
  
  
  
Before they can depart, Douglas runs into the Command Center searching frantically for X.  
  
Douglas: "X, wait! Don't forget to equip your Armor!"  
  
X: "Right! Thanks Douglas! Let's get moving quickly before anymore damage is done!" (He suits up in his Ultimate Armor as he accompanies his comrade.)  
  
X and Zero teleport themselves to the ravaged Sector 7, where they can see Mavericks running around everywhere, destroying everything in their paths.  
  
X: "All our hard work…"  
  
Zero: "Ok X…let's split up from here. I sense a strong presence here…be on the lookout X."  
  
X: "Roger. I'm on it Zero. Good luck friend…"  
  
Zero: "Don't need any luck…watch your back X."  
  
The two Hunters separate to investigate the area. X and Zero both rip through various infected reploids during their search of the area.  
  
X: "Where did these Mavericks come from?" (Thinking to himself, his X- Buster smoking from its blasts against his enemies.)  
  
All of a sudden, a familiar figure appears in front of X.  
  
???: Well well…the little hunter has returned to save the day…you miss me X?  
  
X: "It can't be…" (His eyes widening in horror mixed with rage) "Sigma…?!  
  
Sigma: "Yes…I'm back to settle our dispute once and for all X! And to test out my new body…my new…abilities…" (With that said, he draws his saber and takes a stance, removing his cloak.)  
  
X: "Why won't you die…?! Damn it all! (X, filled with rage, charges his X- Buster to its maximum capacity and fires it directly at Sigma.)  
  
Sigma: "Pathetic." (He smacks away the blast with his sabre into a nearby building and just laughs in X's face.) "Is that all, you pathetic reploid…?"  
  
X: "What…! How did he--!! Ah….!!!"  
  
Sigma: "DIE!!!" (Sigma rushes X and slams his fist into X's face, sending him flying through the base of a halfway, completed skyscraper, sending 8 stories of rock and rubble burying X alive.)  
  
Sigma: "Hahaha…this new "Neo" Body technology that my master has created is wonderful. The power to defeat my arch enemy with a single blow…excellent."  
  
Zero heads for X's location to find Sigma as he jumps and lands right in front of him.  
  
Zero: "You just don't quit Sigma….where's X?!"  
  
"Neo" Sigma: "Buried right behind you my old friend. I'd love to stay and reminiscence with you Zero, but I've got a job to do…and a great master to serve valiantly. I warned you…it's time to end this war once and for all. All humans will bow down to my master and the creator of the Maverick Virus!!  
  
Zero: "Just who is your master Sigma?! Who's been ordering you all these years…?!! Answer me, damnit!!  
  
In a flash, Sigma teleports out of the vicinity leaving the two hunters to lick their wounds for the moment. The first part of the plan had been put into motion, and only fate will know the outcome…of this last war.  
  
Ok, that's the end of the 1st chapter. Give me your comments and all is appreciated. I'll post Chapter 2 as soon as possible. Thanks.  
  
Ken 


	3. An Old Evil...A New Breed of Reploids?

An Old Evil…A New Reploid…  
  
  
  
As the new Sigma left the vicinity, Zero headed for X's burial site, and begins to dig him out.  
  
Zero: "X! X!! Say something", yells Zero in a panic.  
  
X: "……Ughhh", moans X in pain as he begins to push some of the rubble off of himself.  
  
Zero steps back as X knocks all of the rocks and debris off of him and stands up, to reveal a huge crack in his helmet and breastplate.  
  
X: "Damnit…my armor is screwed. Douglas is going to kill me…", says X with a deep sigh, wiping some running oil from his mouth.  
  
Zero: "Sigma is different somehow…he was never this strong before. And he moves so fast now…even I couldn't keep up with him."  
  
X: (Struggles to remove his armor as he sees that the crack went through his armored helmet and breastplate, as sparks spew out of the opening.)  
  
Zero: "It's worse than I thought. Hold on, I'll get you back to base." (He brings down his earpiece to communicate with the HQ) "Alia, X has been damaged significantly. Prepare the infirmary for him immediately!"  
  
Alia: "Copy that. Hurry him back here as soon as possible. Over and out." (She disconnects from the line.)  
  
Zero: "Hold on friend…", says Zero quietly as his eyes caught a shadow moving in the distance.  
  
X: "I'll be alright…I can make it back to base by myself. Why don't you continue to investigate the area…?"  
  
Zero: "Good call. Take care of yourself, and I'll continue to search around the area… (His eyes batting around, trying to find the shadowy figure once again.)  
  
With that said, X musters some strength and teleports himself back to the HQ, leaving Zero on the war-torn field, alone.  
  
Zero: "Alone at last…now, what was that thing I just saw? I know it went around this corner here…." (Runs around the corner to see a strange blue light glowing on a small pad.)  
  
Zero: "A…telepad? Why would this…be--!!"  
  
Before Zero realized what happened, he felt a huge shock in his back as someone pushed him onto the telepad. As soon as he was on, the mysterious figure hopped on and both disappeared in a bright, white flash.  
  
Two days later…as an unknown location.  
  
Zero: "Ugh…where am I?" (He looks around, to no avail, not having a clue as to his current whereabouts.)  
  
As soon as he speaks, a short, female reploid walks up to his cell.  
  
???:: "It's been quite awhile Zero…oh, how I've longed to see your face again…"  
  
Zero: "Your voice….it sounds…like…but…it just can't….", mutters Zero in complete disbelief.  
  
The reploid opens the cell door and walks up to Zero, face to face.  
  
Zero: "….Iris…?"  
  
Iris: "Yes….it's me Zero. You're not dreaming…"  
  
There she stood before him, completed repaired with a slight modification. She had a new insignia embedded into her breastplate and it wasn't from the Repliforce. It was completely unknown to Zero, yet it seemed oddly familiar…like something he's seen in one of his visions.  
  
Zero: "But…you died in my arms. Who repaired you….?," asked Zero in a smooth tone of voice.  
  
Iris: "This doctor found me and repaired me…and this is his secret laboratory…"  
  
Zero: "I see…I'm glad that you're alive Iris…I thought I'd never see your sweet smiling face again."  
  
Iris walked up closer to Zero and hugged him lovingly. The two embraced with their fateful reunion as he looked each other into their robotic eyes.  
  
Zero: "Iris…were you the one who brought me here?"  
  
Iris: "Yes…because you were in danger of becoming infected with a new prototype Maverick virus…"  
  
Zero: "Another virus…?!"  
  
Iris: "Yes….come with me. I want you to meet the honorable man that rebuilt me…" (She takes Zero by the hand and leads him down a long, narrow corridor to two huge steel doors.)  
  
Zero: "What is this place Iris…?"  
  
Iris: "The birthplace….of a new era in Reploids my love…"  
  
Zero: "What…? And what does this have to do with me?"  
  
Iris: "…" (She walks up to a speaker and speaks softly into it her password as the two doors swing open loudly, yet slowly)  
  
Zero: "…Are you hiding something from me, Iris?"  
  
Iris: "Come in…Zero….", says Iris in a rather distant tone as she pointed to a large glass barrier in the middle of the room.  
  
Zero: "…" (He steps into the room and walks over to the barrier as he nearly loses his breath as his eyes take in the old scientist on the other side of the barrier.)  
  
???: "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Zero…you've met my expectations completely."  
  
There the once human man stood, or should I say "levitated". One half of his body flesh, the other half made of Titanium Z Alloy. The scientist had two huge bushes of spiky steel "hair" poking out from both sides of his nearly bald head with a steel "W" embedded into his forehead.  
  
???: "I am called "Dr. W" my most…I don't remember where I came from, or who I am actually…  
  
Zero: "…I feel like I've known you my entire life…I've seen you before…I know it in my heart."  
  
Dr. W: "Iris, make sure that Zero gets everything he desires…he's our "guest of honor"…"  
  
Zero looked back to Iris, to his amazement to see the same "W" insignia inscribed into her breastplate.  
  
Iris: "As you command doctor." (She turns and walks out silently, leaving Zero and the doctor to themselves.)  
  
Dr. W: "Ah…how I've longed for the day…I see my repairs on you have taken their full effect I see. How have you been enjoying them?"  
  
Zero: "You had me fixed up…? So, that girl I heard was…Iris?"  
  
Dr. W: "Yes. She was the one who found you after the Eurasia incident and brought you back here…"  
  
Zero: "Iris mentioned something about… a new era in reploids. What did she mean, doctor?"  
  
Dr. W: "Oh. I've created a new prototype of Reploid. Just imagine the possibilities. Reploids that actually have the 5 human senses.and that actually have a soul themselves?!  
  
Zero: "That's already been done doctor. We Reploids have emotions and we "feel" everything. So, what's the big deal on these new ones you're babbling about?  
  
Dr. W: "Hmph. These reploids once used to be human, that's what!"  
  
Zero: "….What?!"  
  
Dr. W: "Yes. By years of research, I've found a way to bond human muscular tissue with the enigmatic Reploid Power Crystal…creating a new "species" of Reploids. I've labeled these new Reploids…the "Neo Reploid" project.  
  
Zero: "Neo….Reploids?"  
  
Dr. W: "You must be tired Zero…why don't you spend some time with Iris? We can talk further in detail later."  
  
Zero: "….Fine. By the way…thanks for the upgrade Doc'."  
  
Zero walks back out of the room and walks out into the narrow corridor and begins his search for Iris.  
  
Dr. W: "Computer. Patch me through to Sigma."  
  
Computer Voice: "AFFIRMATIVE!" (The computer upholds a radio uplink to Sigma's location.)  
  
Neo Sigma: "Master…how is everything?"  
  
Dr. W: "Nothing you'd need to concern yourself with. Begin with "Phase 2". Has Dynamo received his upgrade yet…?"  
  
Neo Sigma: "Affirmative doctor. He is complete with the new "Neo" technology and ready for action, sir."  
  
Dr. W: "Excellent news my dear Sigma! Proceed with "Operation: XTermination" as planned. He's our only threat towards stopping our "guest of honor" and he must be dealt with accordingly."  
  
Neo Sigma: "It would be my pleasure sire. The "Neo X-Hunters" are already assembled and ready to strike at any given moment. Besides, I believe that X is probably still being repaired from his rather quick duel with me sire…"  
  
Dr. W: "Still… don't underestimate that blue brat….he's caused me so much trouble and strife in the past…I want him dead, anyway you can. See to it that I am pleased. Also, I'm sending in my "Right-Hand Man" to see that this little operation sees it way through."  
  
Neo Sigma: "But sire…I don't need a watchdog…I'm more than enough--!"  
  
Dr. W: "Silence!! There is no discussing my course of action! Get to work, Sigma!! I'm expecting good news soon indeed…"  
  
Neo Sigma: "As you command my liege…" (He disconnects the line to his master.)  
  
Dr. W: "Soon….very soon "Light". You'll see who the real winner is once and for all…and who shall win this long and tedious war. HAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of Ch. 2. I'll post up Ch. 3 as soon as possible. Thanks.  
  
Ken 


	4. If X Can't Do It...Then is there a New H...

A New Hope…?  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, as Zero search for Iris, and the mysterious doctor made his diabolical plans. X had just finished getting his repairs from Alia and Douglas and his back to his feet.  
  
X: "Alia…any word on Zero's whereabouts?," says X with a worried tone.  
  
Alia: "None whatsoever X…he just vanished after that mission. We've checked Sector 7 several times I'm afraid."  
  
X: "He can't just disappear like this! Now that Sigma is back and hell of a lot stronger than he ever was!"  
  
Signas: "Calm down, X! We won't give up until we find him! We have the majority of our units searching for him even as we speak!"  
  
X: "But Signas…what if he was ambushed by Sigma? I remember Zero even telling me that he couldn't even keep up with him…" (He looks down to the floor, ever so worried about his partner.)  
  
As a short silence overtook all of them, the alarm sounded loudly.  
  
Alarm Voice: "ATTENTION!! ALL MAVERICK HUNTERS, REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY!! VARIOUS MAVERICK ACTIVITY DETECTED!! I REPEAT…"  
  
X: "What?!?! So soon…?!," yelled X as he stormed to the command center, as everyone else followed shortly behind.  
  
Signas: "Computer! What is going on ?!"  
  
Computer Voice: "MAVERICKS REPORTED ATTACKING THE CONFERENCE DOME IN ELLICOT CITY OF SECTOR 3!!"  
  
Alia: No! All the Reploids and humans were going to have a summit there tomorrow to discuss the progress of the rebuilding of "Dark Earth"!  
  
X: "…I'm so sick and tired of fighting all the time! I'm heading to Sector 3 right now!"  
  
Signas: "Wait X…Are you sure? You were only repaired moments ago!"  
  
X: "It's my job. You know that. Besides, who else is gonna stop them? Especially with Zero missing again…"  
  
Alia: "X……" (She just shook her head and sighed.) "Be careful X…don't die on me…or us rather."  
  
X: "I'll be alright Alia…" (With that said, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting nod of encouragement.) "In the meantime, you all should try to find out what's going on around here!"  
  
Signas: "We're on it! Now, get going X! Good luck friend…"  
  
Alia: "Come back to me X…be the world's champion once again…" (She smiles warmly to him, as she feels a little embarrassed and looks to her computer terminal.)  
  
X: (He returns a smile to her and nudges her slightly.) "You got it Alia." (With that said, he teleports to Sector 3 to the front of the World Conference Center.)  
  
X readies his X-Buster as he prepares to go into the Center, with no armor to protect him.  
  
X: "When will the Earth….ever have true peace?" (He sighs to himself, since he is going into this mission unprotected and at his normal power.) "I have to be strong…I can't have doubts now. Everyone's depending on me now…" (He speaks softly to himself as a lone tear begins to run down his cheek, even though the tear is oil.) "…Let's go…"  
  
X storms into the Conference Center to see the once, lush and extravagant building, now in complete ruin as he lets out another sigh as he begins to search for any survivors. During his search, he finds a little girl, cowering in fear in a dented "privy".  
  
X: "Are you alright…?," he says in a gentle and soothing tone as he extends his arm to help the little girl up.  
  
Girl: "Oh…are you the Reploid the world cheers for…"X"? "  
  
X: "…That's right."  
  
Girl: "Oh, thank heaven!" (She runs and clings to his metal leg, beginning to cry on his leg.)  
  
X: "Hey now….stop that crying. You need to be strong…where's your family?"  
  
Girl: "…They are all gone. A Maverick…with a light blue cape and a red visor…killed them."  
  
X: "…I'm so sorry…I know it hurts…" (His face gets tight from her description of the Maverick. He knows exactly who it is as his anger is beginning to boil.) "What's your name…?"  
  
Girl: "My name is…Lila."  
  
X: "Well Lila…it's nice to meet you. I'm going to get you out of here…alright?"  
  
Lila: "Alright….thankie X…!" (She stops crying and lets go of his leg.)  
  
X: "There now…Everything will be okay." (He takes her hand and leads her to the entrance of the Center.)  
  
Lila: "The underground shelter in this Sector is just down that way. I can make it on my own. You should go and look for other people. I know there were lots of other people still inside. I'll be okay thanks to you! My hero!!" (She yells and smiles to him playfully as she waves to him and runs down the road.)  
  
X watches Lila run down the road and smiles slightly, knowing he at least saved a life today, but even as he spoke a swift shadow went by and snatched the girl.  
  
Lila: "EEEKKK!!" (She screamed in horror and pain as she was being lifted by one arm by a Maverick.)  
  
???: "I was looking for you little girl…thought you could hide forever?!"  
  
X: "Hold on, Lila! I'm coming!!"  
  
X rushes outside to see the Maverick that Lila described on a nearby rooftop holding Lila by her throat 2 stories above the road below.  
  
X: "DYNAMO!!!"  
  
Dynamo: "It's about time you showed up X…I've been waiting for you."  
  
X: "Put Lila down right now! She's just an innocent little girl!!"  
  
Dynamo: "I made a promise to her daddy, that I wouldn't leave his daughter alone…if you catch my drift! Hehehe…  
  
X: "Dynamo…surely you wouldn't…"  
  
Lila: "…X……H-Help me…." (She barely gets the words out as he is continuing to be choked by Dynamo.)  
  
X: "Lila, hang on!! I'm coming to save you!!!" ( In a fury, X runs up to the building and "kick-jumps" up the side of the building as quickly as possible.)  
  
Dynamo: "That's your problem X…You care too much. Kiss it goodbye you little, disgusting brat!!!"  
  
To X's horror, Dynamo slowly snaps Lila's small neck and drops her to the ground as a look of extreme pleasure overtake Dynamo's features.  
  
Dynamo: "Did you hear that cute "snap" her neck made…?"  
  
X: "You…Dynamo…you…" (He can barely form words from Dynamo's hideous deed as his rage has reached its point.)  
  
Dynamo: "What's the matter, X? Don't you understand the true purpose of the Reploids?! Our purpose is none other than to eliminate the human race and rule this accursed planet for ourselves!!"  
  
X: "Curse all you Mavericks!!!! I've heard enough!!! It's about time I retired you for starting all of this mayhem in the first place Dynamo!!! You're the cause of "Dark Earth"!!!  
  
Dynamo: "So what, X? Been there, done that. It's old news now…and I was only having some fun! I was just so bored, you know…?!" (He says with a playful, yet devilish smirk on his face as he points to the embedded "W" insignia on his breastplate.) " I am of a new breed of Reploids now X…I'll prove to you now that you are of no challenge to me anymore and I'll dispose of you once and for all, you ancient bucket of bolts!!"  
  
X: "You MONSTER! I'll retire YOU for all the pain you've caused the Earth!!!" (He charges his X- Buster and rushes at Dynamo.)  
  
Neo Dynamo: "Show me your true power, X!!"  
  
X fires his charged shot at Dynamo as he smacks it away and returns fire. The blast hits X in the chest as he flies off the roof of the building and lands hard into the ground, skidding across it a few feet.  
  
Neo Dynamo: "HAHA!! Another one bites the dust, eh X?!"  
  
X: "….Shit…what in the world is going on…?" (He coughs up a bit of oil, as he staggers up weakly, with a huge scorch mark on his breastplate from Dynamo's blast.)  
  
As X tried to get up, Dynamo rushed him, grabbed him by his head and tosses him through another building and fires another blast engulfing the destroyed building in beautiful blue sea of flames, in an attempt to put X in a fiery grave.  
  
Neo Dynamo: "Aww…poor baby. You no play no more, X…!" , yells Dynamo in a playful tone. "I'm disappointed in you X…I expected better from the world's champion…"  
  
???: "Hmph. You're nothing but a coward Dynamo…Why don't face a REAL warrior?"  
  
Dynamo turns to wear the mysterious voice came from and sees 2 strange Reploids on the rooftop of the Conference Center.  
  
???: "Seems I'll have to teach you a lesson in true power Dynamo, along with my little friend here…Prepare yourself for your retirement. Come on "Fang"!!"  
  
The mysterious reploid and his "pet" leaps off the Conference Center and dashes toward Dynamo at lightning speed.  
  
Neo Dynamo: "YOU! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU FOOL!!"  
  
???: "Goodbye…"  
  
In an instant, this mysterious Reploid stops in front of Dynamo. There stood a rather tall Reploid with black armor and little bit of orange trim. His eyes had a rather disturbing look in them as he nodded to the other Reploid, which was a large, canine-type reploid, with violet colored "canine" armor, that was steadily growling at Dynamo as it leaped onto him and pinned him down by the throat.  
  
Neo Dynamo: "Nooooo…..you…you can't do this!! W-We were partners…!! Please…!!!"  
  
???: "That's old news…..you're through Dynamo…GOODBYE!!"  
  
The mysterious reploid stands overtop of Dynamo while "Fang" holds him down, as he aims his Buster gun at Dynamo's Power Crystal and fires a single shot shattering the crystal along with his head, oil running down the road with remnants of the crystal shimmering slightly with the reflection of the flaming building.  
  
???: "Fang. Go and recover X's body, and make it snappy. Once you recover the body, teleport to Sector 1. That's where the Maverick HQ is located. I'll be waiting for you there so hurry it up, alright?"  
  
Fang: Grrr…..Woof! Woof! ("Ok, I got it!")  
  
The flames die down around the debris where X was buried and beaten as Fang digs him out and lets out his body, to see a small fracture in X's Power Crystal.  
  
Fang: Woof…. ("Gotta hurry, or his power supply will fade.")  
  
As this mysterious, yet powerful reploid saves X's life along with his companion, "Fang", the ill-fated plans are still very much in motion. Whoever these two new reploids are, let's just hope they are on X's side for the time being…at least until Zero returns. Or is there more than what meets the naked eye…? Stay tuned….  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be up soon as possible. Thanks.  
  
Ken 


	5. A New Partner...A Fighting Chance...

"A New Partner.A Fighting Chance."  
  
The two mysterious Reploids return to the Maverick Headquarters, carrying X's limp body as they storm into the base.  
  
???: "SOMEONE HELP US!! X IS DOWN!" (He exclaims at the top of his voice box.)  
  
Signas, Alia, and Douglas rush into the lobby as they look at X's damaged Power Crystal.  
  
Douglas: "Hurry and follow me to the infirmary!! We don't have much time left before his power supply will fade!"  
  
Alia: "Oh X." (She sighes to herself, knowing this might happen.)  
  
The two reploids and Douglas carry X to the infirmary and lay him down on a repair "Bed".  
  
???: "."  
  
Signas: "What happened at the Conference Center?!"  
  
???: "X was defeated by the maverick known as Dynamo, but I did the honors and retired him after he defeated X."  
  
Alia: "But.X defeated Dynamo plenty of times in the past.why would he lose to him now?"  
  
???: "Dynamo was upgraded from his previous form with a new prototype technology.X was simply no match for him now.nor for the threat on the horizon.a new breed of Mavericks.  
  
Signas: "Who are you.and who's your little friend?" (He looks at the canine reploid curiously.)  
  
???: "I am called.Devil.and he is Fang."  
  
Alia: "Devil and Fang.I humbly thank you for saving my.or our X rather." (She quietly blushes to herself, then nods to them both thankfully.)  
  
Devil: "It's no problem.I just felt that X just can't be defeated right now. The world needs him.and we intend to help him in any way we can." (He smirks slightly, then turns to Douglas.)  
  
Douglas: "It'll take a day or two.but I need time alone to repair him. Please leave me be until then you guys."  
  
The rest of them leave the infirmary and head to the lounge area of the HQ.  
  
Signas: "Where did you come from Devil.?"  
  
Devil: "I have no idea who built me.nor where I came from.neither does Fang. We've tried to live a quiet life away from war, but it seems that the world may need our unlikely strength."  
  
Fang: "..Woof!"  
  
Alia: "I see.we are very grateful for your assistance. So, what was this new breed of Reploids you mentioned?"  
  
Devil: "We've seen several powerful Mavericks on our way here to your HQ, and they were all very powerful, and.different. They were even more ruthless than the normal Mavericks, but they still were no match for our power." (He winks at them both as he pets Fang on its head.)  
  
Signas: "I see. but how are you strong enough to face them?"  
  
Devil: "I believe I was built on the same technology as they were.I intend to do my own investigation on these mysterious new Mavericks and to find our true origin.and we shall help you Maverick Hunters while we do so.if you'll accept our gracious offer."  
  
Alia: "What do you think Signas.?" (She looks at him quietly, her facial features still showing anxiety.)  
  
Signas: ".Alright. We need all the help we can get right now. Welcome to the Maverick Hunters, Devil and Fang!"  
  
Devil: "Right.glad to be here. Hopefully, my talents shall be put to good use."  
  
Fang: "Woof! Grr.WOOF!" ("We won't let you down.")  
  
Meanwhile, Zero and Iris reminiscence on old times and what has been happening in their lives, back in Dr. W's laboratory.  
  
Iris: "So.you sacrificed yourself to destroy Sigma and save X.?"  
  
Zero: ".That's right. But, that's when you and the doctor found me and brought me back to life, to help X save the planet from Gate and his schemes."  
  
Iris: "How brave.I always knew how courageous you were Zero."  
  
Zero: "Stop.it's only my job as a Hunter, Iris. My job to protect the innocent.other than that, I have no other purpose, except as a war machine."  
  
As they spoke, two metal doors swung open as Dr. W "levitated" over to them quietly, with an small grin on his face.  
  
Iris: "Doctor!" (She stood up quickly and bowed to her master pleasantly.)  
  
Zero: "Doc." (He simply nodded to the old doctor, waiting to see what he wanted, since he disturbed their conversation.)  
  
Dr. W: "Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds."  
  
Zero: "Hmph.go easy with your vocabulary Doc."  
  
Dr. W: "Modest, are we? Well Zero.I must regret to inform you, that another Maverick attack took place earlier today."  
  
Zero: "What?!"  
  
Dr. W: "Yes, at the World Conference Center! Many were killed, and I hear that even X was injured in the incident."  
  
Zero: "Damnit! I gotta get back to base ASAP!"  
  
Dr. W: "Wait, Zero! Even you aren't strong enough to face these new Mavericks yet! I told Iris to bring you here for an experiment. I want to test my "Neo" technology on you Zero."  
  
Zero: "What the hell for.?! We don't have time Doc!"  
  
Dr. W: "Just relax.X will be fine. I need you to come with me Zero.I have prepared everything for you.just trust me."  
  
Zero: ".Fine, but make it snappy! I've got a job to return to."  
  
Iris: "Zero." (She stares at him in a loving gaze.)  
  
Dr. W: "Thank you for your cooperation, Zero. Once I'm done, you'll be ready to save this world once again. Iris, take him to my lab where we shall conduct our experiment."  
  
Iris: "Yes sire." (She takes Zero by the hand and leads him to the lab.)  
  
Dr. W: "Excellent.everything is proceeding as planned. It should take 2 to 3 days to complete the experiment.and that's when I'll put my "Neo X- Hunters" into action. Hahaha.I can smell sweet victory closing in.HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
That's the end of Ch.4. It's short I know, but there is more on the way. Sorry for the delay as well, but I was at college. Stay tuned.  
  
Ken 


End file.
